


《帝国求生指南》

by Yeomye_05210037p



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomye_05210037p/pseuds/Yeomye_05210037p
Summary: 一个因为谈恋爱而衍生出的莫名其妙的故事。就不在圣诞节发，我开心。（reference就用Wikipedia
Kudos: 1





	《帝国求生指南》

一.  
星期一早上的阳光像以往一样从医院九楼的窗户外面照进来，窗户是半开的，所以也就落下半张窗户的影子。影子落在护士小姐的病例单上，她抬手遮了遮，抱怨了两句，好在被耳边的嗡鸣声吸引去了注意。  
”朱莉亚小姐怎么也来了九层...“  
梳着丸子头的实习生探头探脑得看着全息屏里准时投放的简讯，护士小姐面无表情得摸了摸耳垂收回了全息屏，而且显得严词厉色样子开口：”不准叫朱莉亚小姐，不准工作时间开小差。“ 实习生摸摸鼻子，讪讪得抱着病历本点头。见护士小姐又开始出神，她便又有了精神，伸手把护士小姐放在一边的病例单一并拿起，热情得招呼了再见。护士小姐抬头时实习生的白大褂的衣角只在她余光里闪了一下，她没什么表情，却是也叹了口气，视线不由自主偏向走廊尽头的病房。  
”真是，怎么她也得了这个病。“

二.  
我患病住院已经两周，却还是适应不了这种全然黑暗的日子。好在病房是专门为失明者设计的，生活尚且没有什么不便。只是我的日常工作只能暂时搁下，每日的行动也局限在这个病房里罢了。  
“朱莉亚小姐，医生说过每天康复室的训练是必须的。”  
拉桑的声音又来了。  
“医生说过康复的可能性不是吗？而且每日积极参加康复的心态也能带来安慰剂效应也说不定呢！”  
我的眼睛转向拉桑的声音，黑漆漆一片，我心底突然下坠了一秒。我感觉拉桑的手要来扶我的胳膊，她的手很冰，摸在我的皮肤上会让我起鸡皮疙瘩，所以我躲了躲，没让她碰到我。  
“拉桑，你还有别的病人要管，他们的价值都比我要大得多。”  
她的声音很久没有传到我的耳朵里，作为一个失明者很难看到对方的表情，我得不到任何社交反馈，也只能面无表情得沉默。  
“朱莉亚，你的价值很大，起码在我心里是的。而且你康复的几率也比其他人大得多，这样算下来我在你身上的话的时间理应是更多的，我只怕没尽到我康复师责任。我花了四年时间在帝国大学读出来的学位也不是白读的，你要相信我的能力。“  
我罕见的窥探到了她放软的语气，虽然在语句末尾又夹杂了她试图掩饰的故作轻松的样子，但我还是顺着她的力道站起来。  
”朱莉亚小姐... “  
拉桑只是像叹息一样收了口，话尾轻易得消散在空气里。她没再继续，而我被她扶着在走廊里走，只能听见我们两个人的脚步声，于是我也没有回话。

三.  
学校里的清晨总是伴随着老师敲击黑板愤怒的清脆声的。帝国大学的窗户似乎都是从来不关的，轻柔的风很容易就穿过教室，试图浇灭学生过于蓬勃的精神。  
“失魂症。”  
白头发教授不耐烦得提高嗓门，在所有学生的显示屏上投下“安静”两字。  
“诱因不明，症状因人而异，有康复可能。”  
“白胡子老头就他妈在扯淡。”  
临窗短头发的女生低声在她同桌的耳侧激动地宣讲，甚至明晃晃得把全息屏怼在他鼻子底下。  
”失魂症是一种无法确定诱因的精神疾病，症状表现为患病者会丧失其最为依赖的身体能力，患病率高发于对某些领域做出杰出贡献的人群。“  
”所以朱莉亚小姐才会失明吗？“  
少年若有所思地摸着下巴。他把头学着短发女生一样底下，凑近她的耳边：”那朱莉亚小姐的新音乐剧怎么办呢？好不容易等她来帝国大学选角，虽说我自己没有选上，但我那位认识的朋友居然被选进了管理组。我还想去看看她管理出来的第一部剧呢。”  
少年清俊的面庞透着狡黠，轻柔的呼气声让短发女生的耳朵悄悄红了，她却是故作冷静地咳嗽清嗓子。”不是说有康复的可能性吗？”  
他却没再听似的划着短发少女的全息屏，划到失魂症百科词条的最底下才发现有几行小字：据考证，失魂症患者是不能恢复到患病之前的状态。但是经过适当的康复训练，患者的大脑会自行填补失魂症带来的感知空缺。  
“朱莉亚小姐会好的。”  
少年手指一笼把全息屏关上，像是安慰自己似的开口。  
“瑞缇，你和拉桑也会看到的。“

四.  
康复室的扶手和滑轨是凉的，我不喜欢碰，但是我的眼睛却派不上该死的用场。没有扶手的指引，我走路会很容易失去平衡，所以冰凉的金属物品竟然也让我有了安全感。  
”要习惯不依靠视觉系统来收集周围的物理信息才行哦！“  
又是拉桑。  
拜她所赐，我的听觉系统似乎比平时敏锐了不少，听音辨位也能帮我对空间有大体的认知。  
但这又有什么用呢？  
”拉桑。“  
我摸着金属扶手转身，试图面向她。  
”我的眼睛恢复不了，我的工作无法继续，我现在根本就没有你想要的价值。”  
眼睛不能康复，我是看不到台上的演员的表情，肢体动作，相对位置，那他们又怎么能表达出我心里的故事？  
“而且我讲不下去故事了，拉桑。不止是我的眼睛，还有这里。”  
我看不见她，于是我只能上手去摸。我手指尖碰到了她的脸，于是我划过她的手臂握住她的手，把它放在我的心口。  
“拉桑，这里，我什么也感觉不到了。”  
我从来没有想过我能如此诚恳，但是我实在不想让她再对我抱有什么康复的幻想。我按住她的手，能感受到我心脏稳定而坚实的跳动。但是太稳定了，它根本负担不起安特尼舍身救兄的必死之局。  
“抱歉拉桑，《安提戈涅》可能真的排不成了。“  
又是黑暗带来的沉默。我想把她的手放下，但她把手抽出来，握住我的。她的手要比我想象的要暖和的多，但我的胳膊上还是起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
”朱莉亚，安提戈涅为什么必须要死呢？“  
最后，拉桑放柔了语气问道。

五.  
安提戈涅的长兄被身为帝国国王的叔叔处死，被下令暴尸荒野，被秃鹫啄食。安提戈涅爱兄心切，违反纪法私葬长兄，被帝国侍卫逮住，国王下令处她死刑。  
“为什么那位叔叔要处死自己的侄子？”  
我记得在我打着哈欠要求扮演国王的演员重新走场子时，帮我倒水的一位管理成员开口问过我。  
少女的表情是冷淡的，往向台上的眼睛也不像是被安提戈涅不怕死的宣言感动的模样。她在一众抹泪哭泣的年轻人中倒显得鹤立鸡群，我不由得多看了她两眼。  
“因为国王觉得他屁股底下的椅子比他亲爱的侄子的性命宝贵的多。”  
少女点了点头。  
“那为什么安提戈涅有她妹妹与她一起担责，有情人帝国将军海蒙替她脱罪，她还要一心一人求死，丝毫不找求生之道？“  
我这才转过头来看她。  
舞台上方的灯直直打下来，在她的睫毛处弯出一片影子。她的眼睛里分明就是没有一点我想要从台上演员脸上找到的东西，但温和却在她下颌角散开揉散，带出点坚韧的味道来。  
“她太累了吧。”  
我犹豫着回答，但少女全盘接受，甚至也不再接话，只是看着台上的国王向安提戈涅扔着难以令人接受的侮辱人的句子。  
直到我看到海蒙矫揉造作掏心窝似的表情，终于忍不住责令她下台去揣摩剧情。少女见状端起我的水杯，给我倒了一杯冰水。她想了想开口：”如果我是海蒙，我一定不会看着安提戈涅被处死再自杀。我一定可以给她一线生机。”  
我在心里叹气，但是安提戈涅不管怎样都必须要死啊。  
安提戈涅为什么必须要死呢？  
大概是她非要秉持着一人做事一人当的好汉精神一心赴死，想要落得个痛快。  
或者根本就是知道别人靠不住吧。

六.  
“朱莉亚小姐，你要不要出去走走？“  
自从我抱怨过金属制品的冰冷后，拉桑就开始拉着我的手走路了。  
我发现拉桑这个人固执的很，但是既然她不听我的劝阻，那也就罢了。况且现在是晚春入夏，再过些时日我怕是空调房的门都不会迈出一步，现在去走走也好。  
刚迈出医院的门，新鲜的空气席卷成风拂过我的头发。我的脸颊有些痒，抬手去别，就感觉拉桑的手蹭过我的耳朵，压住我不服帖的头发。  
“别乱动。”  
我转头，却发现我眼前黑暗的视野突然很快的闪过了一丝亮光，没有什么形状边缘距离的信息，只是在拉桑的位置闪烁了一下，却又很快消失了。  
“拉桑...“  
我轻念出声，我能感受到拉桑回过头来看我，还有她的眼睛。  
”怎么？“  
我甚至开始怀疑刚才是否仅仅是错觉，于是我的手指顺着她的手掌，从手腕向上摸索，终于碰到了她的脸。  
”你为什么这么固执？“  
我终于忍不住开口，手却放不开她的脸。  
拉桑没有回应，但是我能感到我手底下的脸颊开始变烫。她想要抬手把我的手拿下来，但是我的视野里还是黑暗一片，半点闪光都看不到。我开始不耐烦起来，我把我的心境归结于见过光明就不满足于黑暗的现实。于是我的手指从她的脸颊滑到了她的唇上。  
拉桑不动了，但是我的面前却开始蹿起鲜红色的火苗，彷佛破除了黑暗的束缚，炽烈地燃烧起来。我的内心像剧烈的鼓点一样震动，我看到了风像白色的光纹一样流过，满地的绿草像荧光一样聚拢。  
我的心跳动得让我晕眩，但是我眼前的线条还是一样清晰，拉桑的火焰浇不灭似的旺盛。  
几分钟后，拉桑把我的手放下，按住我的头，我的唇碰到了她的。我尝到了我泪水的咸涩，但是她却带着更加绝望的气息吻我，不要命似的嘬我的舌尖。  
“我说过，我不会让安提戈涅自己去赴死。我说到做到。”

七.  
《安提戈涅》重新定档的消息早就登上了晨间简讯，帝国大学的学生都凑在各自的全息屏面前热切讨论着。瑞缇远远的瞧见了她同桌自己一个人走在校园里，急忙追上去大力拍他的肩：“你看见今天的简讯了吗？”  
少年被怪力打了个踉跄，好笑的拍开瑞缇的手。  
“彩排地点就在学校的剧院，你要不要现在去瞧瞧？”  
她的眼睛锃亮。  
“你怎么进得去后台？”  
他眨眨眼睛：”就说去找拉桑啊。“  
学校剧院离教学楼不远，但是他们却被管理人员拦下。  
“拉桑今天没有来哦！不过话说起来她好像已经有好几次彩排都没有来了，说是什么家里有急事之类的。”  
少年皱眉，拉着瑞缇离开。她刚想问他，却突然瞥到了剧院的敞开的剧院侧门。  
”那是...朱莉亚小姐！”  
他俩齐齐转头，发现坐在昏暗观众席里的女人身体前倾着死死盯住舞台，不知是台上的演员怎么，她高声喊了暂停。虽然看不清楚她的脸，但她的声音却显得忍无可忍：“海蒙，你的感情呢？你是要救安提戈涅的帝国将军，不是他妈的青楼花腔！“  
瑞缇噗呲一下笑出声，少年憋住笑拉着她就跑。跑了不知多久瑞缇终于甩开少年的手喘气，摆摆手让少年等她。  
”朱莉亚小姐之前不是这样的。“少年看瑞缇喘的厉害，索性和她一起坐在了地上。  
”我听拉桑说，朱莉亚小姐原来眼睛里都没有感情的。“  
”那她怎么能排出戏？“瑞缇不信。  
”谁知道呢，但拉桑应该对这个很熟悉吧。毕竟她自己就是这样的人，看出是模仿的行为还是真正有情感应该比我们更在行才对吧。“  
”拉桑...“瑞缇有些担忧，却犹豫着没敢再问。  
少年笑着揉揉她的头发，安慰道：”拉桑之前都做得很好。她的失魂症已经得了好几年，只不过最近才确诊。她不像朱莉亚小姐失去的是视力，她好像失去的是边缘系统的能力，所以感受不到情感。但她一直模仿别人模仿得很好，如果不是偶尔她会跟我说不明白音乐剧的观众为什么会哭，为什么安特尼会固执到底，我还会忘记这个事实呢。“  
“所以她才会去参加音乐剧管理组的选拔啊...”瑞缇恍然大悟。  
不过少年想到什么，又心事重重了起来。”拉桑跟我说她的失魂症拖了这么多年是很难治好的。“  
瑞缇却把少年拉起来，握住他的手。  
”乔伊，安提戈涅有海蒙不是吗？她们最后一定能远走高飞，你也要对她们有信心。”  
乔伊低下头抱住瑞缇。  
“嗯，你说的对。”

八.  
护士小姐买了《安提戈涅》首场的票，还一下买了两张。只是她看着身边过于激动的实习生，忍不住扶额。  
”您知不知道朱莉亚小姐住院出来以后把剧本给改了的传闻？“  
实习生的眼睛亮晶晶的，手里还拿着剧场门口买的周边，纸夹袋子宣传册抱都抱不下。  
”他们都说失魂症痊愈了的人都会在原本的天赋上增加技能点哦！我好希望知道朱莉亚小姐现在看到的世界是什么样子。“  
护士小姐把实习生的脑袋嫌弃得推到一边。不过也不用她答话，剧场里的灯光暗了，提醒开场的声音盖过了实习生的絮叨。  
她拍拍实习生的胳膊：”开场了，安静。“然后便看见舞台上的幕布拉开了，露出了明亮的光源。  
护士小姐是看过朱莉亚之前排过的剧的，她不说，但是连实习生都知道她是朱莉亚小姐的忠实粉丝。她的音乐剧《弥诺陶的迷宫》，《俄狄浦斯》，甚至是《珀尔修斯》都带有着努力抗争最终也会失败的消极。  
对于实习生说的改剧本这件事她甚至都不是略有耳闻。剧圈里早就传开，甚至还有人大胆猜测朱莉亚会改掉之前贯彻的消极路线，提供一个对命运抗争更为个人的答案。  
所以当海蒙成功在断头台上救下安提戈涅，杀掉帝国国王并成功身退后，包括护士小姐和实习生的观众都不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
然而观众席中的乔伊和瑞缇却一副早就了然的样子。  
“真好，两个人现在都痊愈了。”瑞缇靠在乔伊肩上叹道。  
“是啊，真好。“  
End.

reference:  
[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antigone]  
[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Minotaur]  
[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oedipus]  
[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Perseus]


End file.
